Growing Up
by digiblue00
Summary: We all know that growing up is difficult, but how difficult can it be when you have Pattie, Mattie and your Mother around? Elena's thoughts as she hits 12. Slight hint of Zick/Elena


**(A/N: A plot bunny jumped up and attacked me savagely while I was watching my sister go about her daily beauty ritual and under Fluffy's ever-watchful eyes have now been ordered to write this one-shot.)**

**Growing Up**

Elena Potato rolled her eyes as she watched Mattie and Pattie giggling and drooling over yet another fashion magazine.

'They are so annoying!' Elena silently fumed. 'Why can't they just SHUT UP!!!'

"Elena! There you are!" Pattie exclaimed.

"We were looking everywhere for you!" Came Mattie's voice from behind her friend. "You don't know how worried we are!"

Elena frown grew deeper. 'It's bad enough that Zick isn't in school today, but now I have to face the Tiresome Two! Is this Torture Elena Day?'

Elena fought hard to ignore them, but it was difficult for two reasons. The first was something she tried to convince herself of. 'It would be extremely rude of me to ignore these two especially when they are standing right in front of me isn't?' It was not the best excuse but she was fighting hard to convince herself that it was.

The second and actual reason was the fact that although she hated - and later regretted – was that she was curious about what the two were supposedly "worried" about.

"What are you two talking about?"

Mattie smiled, kind of similar to the one a crocodile has just before he bites your head off. "It's alright Elena! You don't have to act tough all the time! We are here for you!"

"That's right!" Added Pattie with what she thought was a sympathetic smile. "We know that you and Zick are a couple already so there's no need to be shy about things!"

Elena almost, almost lost her cool then. She was ready to retort but Mattie spoke earlier and Elena's reply was lost to the winds.

"Elena, Elena, silly Elena. You can't expect Zick to take you seriously as a girlfriend if you are going to be a tomboy forever right?"

"That's right! Sooner or later he's going to get bored of your tomboyish ways and move on!"

"He hasn't once complimented you on the way you look right?"

"Has he ever noticed something different or mentioned how nice you look?"

On and on Mattie and Pattie droned and on and on Elena had to take deeper breaths to keep her fists in check. 'Stay calm Elena, you can do this! Just a little longer and they'll be bound to shut up."

…Or that was what she thought. Truth was, school had since long ended and Elena was already preparing to get to bed but what the Tiresome Two had said kept replaying in her mind all day long.

"Shut up already! I want to go to sleep!" She shouted with the hopes of silencing her inner thoughts… no such luck.

"Elena! What are you doing shouting this late at night? Do you want to wake the whole neighbourhood up?" Said her mother sharply.

"Sorry!"

Elena grouchily laid down on her bed. 'I just know that I can't get a good night's sleep today! Damnit!'

Just as she was about to embark on her plan to count 1 million sheep in a frantic bid to get some sleep, her door creaked open.

"Elena? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine mom." Though the words were "fine" but the tone certainly wasn't.

"I know things get a little confusing when you get to this age, but don't worry everything will be solved in time to come." Julie Potato reassured as she gave her daughter a pat on the head. "Meanwhile, I've got a surprise for you!"

"I know it's a little early for your birthday but I thought you might like to have it now." Julie Potato gave her daughter a wink and handed her surprised daughter a large pink box. "Go on, open it."

Though she was in a bad mood, Elena could feel her mother's good intentions. Besides, who could say no to a present?

Half a minute later, Elena could feel her sour mood return with a vengeance.

"Do you like it? I especially picked it out for you!"

To describe it from Elena's perspective would be easy since 'Yuck!' would accurately sum it up. However, to her mother it was a different issue. It was a matching blouse and skirt that she was sure her now 12-year-old daughter would appreciate.

"I've already washed it for you so you can wear it to school tomorrow if you want. I'll just hang it up for you in your closet." With that, Elena was tucked into bed with a kiss and left alone in her room.

"'Where in blazes is this rule book? Show me the rule book!!!" Thankfully, Elena was now screaming all this into her pillow. "What is WRONG with the world? Where is the rule that says a 12-year-old girl has to be all girly?"

More screams and a few punches were rained down on the pillow as Elena continued her rant.

"Stupid Pattie! Stupid Mattie! Even Mom had to go join them! What's wrong with them!"

And on went the rant late into the night.

The next day, it was not difficult to notice that Elena had gone to class with two very dark circles under her eyes. Despite her long rant, Elena found herself wearing her new clothes. There was yet another thing that she had to admit despite the previous days events. Although Zick was her best friend and nothing more, she had begrudgingly conceded that sometimes she wanted a little more attention from him.

As she sat down, she saw Pattie and Mattie give her a thumb's up but she ignored it. In fact, Elena was starting to feel ridiculous in her new clothes.

'What was I thinking, wearing them to school like that? I look like an idiot!'

"Psst!"

"Psst!"

"Elena!"

Elena ignored the voice and its owner. 'Can't they see that I'm in a predicament right now?'

"ELENA!" Came the whisper again and Elena had no choice but to reply.

"WHAT?" She screamed in reply.

Zick blinked at her in surprise. What had he done to upset her so early in the morning? "Nothing, I just wanted to ask if you were wearing new clothes."

It took a moment for Elena to reply.

"It's none of your business Zick." Elena replied sharply but if you could read minds, you'd swear you hear a tiny voice say, "May be being 12 is not too bad."

**  
(A/N: Wow, this one took me longer than I expected and I changed my writing style a bit and I hope it isn't too confusing! Click the review button to tell me what you think!)**


End file.
